guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit Light Weapon
I'm just curious: Can anyone guess why this spell is an elite? It isn't even as good as Healing Breeze. Shandy 06:39, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :This is just a guess, but maybe because it only cost 5 and stacks with all health regen, since it's not health regen (whereas, say, Healing Breeze + Troll Unguent will still only give you 10 pips of health regen at most)? 130.58 08:11, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::5 energy for a 134 heal isn't that great, considering the 134 heal probably won't happen due to leaving the proximity of a spirit. Your other point is something I completely overlooked though. Shandy 08:26, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :::Well, after the Factions Preview Event, I figure it's time for some speculation... Healing Breeze can top out at, what, about 200 for twice the cost (it is more spammable, though)? This is only 5 energy, but contingent (have to be in spirit range) for a 134-point heal-over-time (I'm just going with the number above). That's not too bad for a regular skill. Now throw in the fact that it's a Weapon Spell, not an Enchantment, and that it stacks with all other heal-over-time tricks, and I think we have an elite... or, well, something that's more elite than Healing Hands. And I suspect this got used quite a bit in their in-house betas. --130.58 17:30, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::Dont diss Healing Hands just because every noobish W/Mo uses it. As a non-elite, HH would rule each Healing monk skill bar, hehe. Back to the topic: The main advantage is the non-removability due to not being an enchantment. This goes for many of the ritualists weapon spells, they deliver long term effects just like enchantments, but there is currently no way of removing them, making them very potent. --Xeeron 18:01, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::: As a none-elite HH did rock every wammo's bar, why do you think it was made an elite :p ~~ This skill would work best working with a ritual lord and I think it's far more useful than Preservation. I did a group with 3 ritualists and no monk or ele primaries once (in Gyala Hatchery, back route) and this skill would have worked great with all the spirits lying around. As the third ritualist, I went with a channeling based attack build Clamor of Souls + Destruction + Gaze from Beyond + Spirit Rift + Essence Strike + Heal Party + Rebirth and did a decent job as essentially an ele substitute, but the Preservation based Rit just couldn't cut it as a healer. Fortunately, I only had to use rebirth a couple of times early on - after that the Warriors gave enough time for the Rt/any Ritual Lord to drop spirits. Spirit Light Weapon Usage Sure, it requires you to be near a spirit. But, a ritualist may use this on himself while trying to stay alive. Or cast on a monk for the same reason. On anyone that doesnt have to do any chasing (ranger with bow, blah blah blah). Furthermore, it can't be removed, and it interacts well with Wielder's Boon. I think this is a very fine spell overall. :100 point heal every 5 seconds, really elite-worthy.. — Skuld 14:46, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :: Healing Hands : Ritualist version. Lol.--Life Infusion 17:55, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::: Not even close. For all the crap HH gets, its actually quite good at doing what it does. This is alot more like an elite Healing Breeze then anything else. Ubermancer 20:18, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Today's update actually made it worth using. Now the target doesn't need to be near a spirit, and the healing is doubled if the target actually IS near a spirit. Hopefully they'll rework the other bad elites like Shatterstone next time around. -- Gordon Ecker 05:17, 14 September 2006 (CDT)